Santa's Little Helper
by TickingPocketWatches
Summary: "Leaving good food to waste on the floor for a fake fat bearded man to sneak into your home and leave stuff that they really don't need is not my idea of fun." A Christmas fic about young Thor trying to help his little brother into the holiday spirit.


Santa's Little Helper  
A Thorki fic  
Thor x Loki  
by Tickingpocketwatches  
Requested by AttackToKill (on Tumblr)

I dont own the characters, I dont make money from this, all I own is this little story.:)  
XxXx

Thor -age 12  
Loki- age 6  
Christmas Eve

Xx

"Brotha, vhat is vewy unsanitawy. You should take dhose back to zhe kitchen."

Deep ocean blue eyes flashed deviously to the small boy seated cross legged on the rugged floor. Who 'm was trying to talk sense into the older child, but - as always- proved fruitless.

"No need for a lecture, little brother." The eldest of the two, reassured. In youthful hands, he held tightly onto a wide plate. He was just about to leave the dish, full of snacks on the floor, next to the roaring fire place, when his sibling called him down.

"You know what happens when we don't wisten, Thor. Ma'ma told us not to bwing food into the wiving wroom. She won't be pweased... "

Teeth were exposed behind curled lips, settling into a wide grin. As a teasing thought came to Thor's mind.

"I'm not leaving this here for myself, Loki." Thor said playfully, leaving the plate behind, as he turned to stand hovering over the raven haired child. Loki tilted his chin to look up from his picture book to give the blonde a 'proceed' stare.

"I'm leaving this here for you." Thor said mocking sadness as he took a seat next to his brother. "Mother said, you are to sleep in here from now on. Since you take up to much space, I get my own room." He shook his head with a long sigh. "I'll miss you, but Mother knows best."

Loki's thin brows creased. " Dummy," He snorted, as Thor chuckled and scooted closer. Loki let his crimped expression softened when it went unnoticed. "Why are you weaving vhose cookies on the fwoor?" He asked, setting his small book aside. He was finished reading anyway and the prickling tails of the fire that danced shadows across the broad dark room strained his eyes. The roaring fire and the darkened sky, by late night, gave it a cozy atmosphere. The way Loki liked it.

"I'm leaving them for Santa, silly."

Loki puckered his bottom lip in thought. Then said in a confused tone, "Santa is a hoax made up by the imaggamations of midgardians, brother. Why are you taking part of their siwy twaditions?"

"It's IMAGInation, and always the serious one. Well, because its fun!" Thor boomed causing the raven youth to jump, startled.

"Weaving good food to waste on the fwoor fowr a fake fat bearded man to sneak into your home and weave stuff that d'ay weally don't need is not my idea of fun."

Thor wrapped his arm around slender shoulders. Causing a aggravated huff from the smaller boy, as he pulled him into a tight side hug.

"Sure it is you little stick in the mud! And who said that he's not real? How do you know!?"

"Because, Father and Ma'ma said so. Did you forget?" Loki asked softly, as he leaned over Thors legs to grab one of the cookies from off the plate. But Thor snatched it from the ravens little hand before he could sink his teeth into the treat.

"But, if he really was fake, and really was just a myth, then surely the people of that world aren't foolish enough to believe in a lie. I would believe that they'd figure out he was a fraud when there decorated tree came up empty of gifts, hmm?" Thor's grin grew, when Loki opened then closed his mouth, trying to confirm the truth but came up more confused then anything.

"But,...d'hey wouldn't w'ie..."

"They're not, my naive little brother."

Loki was utterly lost at that point.

"Wha-

"Do you believe in magic?"

Loki wrinkled his nose. "Yes, of course, but-

"Not everyone can wield the power of magic. Not like you do."

Loki staid quite. Waiting for his brother to get to the point. He was already cranky since Thor took the cookie away, so trying his patients just wasn't a good idea at the moment. After a few seconds of Thor smiling like an idiot and not furthering his point, Loki hissed out, one word that Thor was waiting for.

"So..."

"So! So, I'm saying that maybe...believing in Santa Claus is the magic. Maybe, the reason he doesn't come to Asgard is because no one truly believes that he does exist! I mean would you want to go to a a place where everyone thinks your just a joke?"

Loki shook his head slowly. Eyes wide and twiddling his own fingers. Thor spoke perfectly clear sense. It was starting to sound legit to the youthful prince. Thor couldn't help but feel pleased with himself. Loki, even at a young age of six was so serious. He just wanted his little brother to have fun, like he does. Before he grew up to have to live in the real world. He Just wanted it to last for a little while longer.

"So." Thor finally said after a few moments, letting his words sink in before interrupting the boys thoughts. Loki looked up from the ground to his brothers eyes.

"I think we need to leave the cookies be, and go to bed before Santa decides to head home and not bother stopping here first. What do you say?"

Loki looked over to the plate then back to Thor, then nodded.

"I guess, if you say so, brotha." Loki murmured, as he let Thor pull him by the hands to his feet.

"I do."

"So all I have to do is bewieve his weal and he...is?"

"Yes! Now off with you!"

Loki turned to leave, but stopped and turned back a round with a look. "But...I thought you were coming?"

A crooked smile snuck onto his lips as he leaned from one leg to the other.

"I will...I...I...uh...I just need to put the fire out, so that Santa doesn't get burned to a crisp." Thor lied quickly. Hoping that the observant little stinker didn't notice his crumby fib.

"I thought he only done that for chimneys?"

Thor bit his cheek at the idiotic little detail he somehow forgotten.

"None the less. I'll make sure its at a safe blaze." He swollowed uncomfortably at the long emerald stare. He could have sworn he saw the ends of Loki's lips twitch into a smile, before turning and the bait. Well, probably not. But he did turn and scamper off to bed, leaving a sighing Thor. He stood listening to the soft echo's of his brothers foot falls. When the noise finally had faded, he turned away, to finish what he started. He checked a few times behind his back, making sure Loki didn't return to tell him that his logic about Santa was ridicules, like he would. But it seemed his youthful innocents still held him captive. He worked quickly by digging under the neatly pile of fire wood. Being careful of not wrecking the object that lied hidden behind the stack for weeks. Checking for the eleventh time that Loki was not coming back. He pulled free a square shaped loosely wrapped package. He smiled fondly at it for a moment as he brushed off fire wood pieces and dusted it till clean. He quickly then turned his attention to the plate of cookies.

He tossed three into the fire pit and took a bite out of one of the last two. Making sure to crumble the cookie all over the plate. When he was sure it looked legit, he turned his attention to his shared room, where his brother was probably already in bed.

Xx

As he assumed. He was right about his brother being in bed, but he didn't expect to find him already fast a sleep. No mater, It played perfectly into his Christmas scheme anyway. He tiptoed to his brothers bed side. Minding the piles of books surrounding Loki's side of the room. Thor couldn't understand his brothers love for books,learning, ect... He wished, sometimes, that loki would like to fight as much as he did, so that he had someone to pound on and practice with. Not that he didn't have his friends to play with..its just...Loki was more fun. He loved his little brother. He just decided to be patient and wait till the scrawny boy grew a bit older, then, maybe he'll want to play.

When he finally reached the boys bed, he knelt to his knee's and looked onto his brothers peacefully sleeping face. Soft snores escaped full, parted lips. The opened windows blew warm, soft, rhythmic gusts of air through out the room. Loki's satin raven curls twirled and bounced along with the swirling wind. The moon shone gently, illuminating off of Loki's snow kissed skin. He was the prettiest little brother in the world, Thor thought. He was so proud to be acknowledge as his older sibling.

He lifted his hand that was free of the gift and placed it on loki's soft head, with a warm smile touching his lips.

"You always feel the need to remind me that I am to act my age,little brother." He brushed back a curl with a thumb. Being careful not to wake the boy. "Now is the time I remind you of yours."

He removed the package wrapper from off the pictured story book his brother had been eyeing for weeks, but never could get his parents convinced that he needed a book he wouldn't be able to read, until he was much older and by then, be to old to even want to bother reading it. But, Thor had already decided he could read it to him when Loki asked. He gently laid it beside Loki's pillow.  
He used his gift less hand to rummage through his pockets and pulled out an sealed envelope. He opened the cover and slid the envelope inside the book. Closing it softly for the boy to find on his own in the morning.

"Merry Christmas, Loki."

He rose to his feet and planted a soft chaste kiss to the boys forehead and pulled the fur blanket to his shoulder, before turning to retreat to bed as well.

Xx  
Dear Loki,  
Thank you for being my friend and for keeping your brother out of trouble.  
Santa.

XxXxXxXxXx

Hey all! My first Thorki fic, requested by commission on Tumblr! Did you like? If so, how about a review? I would most appreciate it! Thanks for reading.:) And If you have a request for a story just PM me! I would love it!

And if your wondering, that note at the end was the sealed envelope that Thor put inside the book.

Thanks again!


End file.
